


Une si jolie petite famille

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Les Chevaliers d'Émeraude | The Knights of Emerald - Anne Robillard
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, One Shot, UA, Univers alternatif, otp
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[OS] [Univers Alternatif] « Après la fin de la guerre qu'ils avaient heureusement gagnée, tous les Chevaliers d'Émeraude se séparèrent, s'installant un peu partout sur le continent. »</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une si jolie petite famille

**Author's Note:**

> Rien ne m'appartient :D
> 
> Suggestions de musique : « I Will Not Bow », « Breath », « What Lies Beneath » & « So Cold » de Breaking Benjamin.

Après la fin de la guerre qu'ils avaient heureusement gagnée, tous les Chevaliers d'Émeraude se séparèrent, s'installant un peu partout sur le continent.

Wellan – qui avait réintégré son corps après avoir défait Akuretari –, Bridgess et Jenifael s'étaient installés dans une ferme non loin du château. Ils avaient d'abord eu à remettre leur habitation en ruine sur pied, puis à éradiquer les mauvaises herbes, avant d'ensemencer les champs qui entouraient la propriété.

Deux ans après leur installation, ils avaient enfin une vie de famille normale. C'est alors que l'imprévu leur tomba dessus.

Santo, lors d'une des rondes qu'il effectuait pour soigner les gens dans les villages, trouva deux orphelins, un frère et une sœur, qu'il apporta à Wellan et Bridgess, puisqu'ils étaient les plus proches voisins de ce village.

Bridgess s'employa à les laver, puis les trois adultes leur posèrent des questions. Les deux enfants, Logan et Taria de leurs noms, étaient devenus orphelins suite à l'invasion Tanieth. Depuis la mort de leurs parents, ils tentaient de survivre dans la forêt, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas d'autre famille.

Jenifael avait toujours rêvé d'avoir des frères et sœurs, mais son père étant stérile elle avait dû vite enterrer ce projet. Bridgess semblait s'être prise d'affection pour les deux petits nouveaux. Wellan accepta donc d'adopter leurs petits protégés, incapable de résister aux efforts combinés de sa femme et de sa fille.

 

La nouvelle famille avait continué sa petite routine depuis l'arrivée des enfants, il y avait déjà cinq ans.

Ce jour-là, ils avaient décidé d'organiser un pique-nique avec d'autres familles de Chevaliers. Pendant que Wellan, Bridgess, Santo, Kira et Lassa discutaient entre eux, Jenifael, Logan, Taria, Famire, et les autres couraient autour d'eux.

En voyant Jenifael et Taria renverser Logan pour le chatouiller, Kira ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Vous formez vraiment une jolie petite famille, fit-elle à l'attention de Wellan et Bridgess.

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas particulièrement convaincue par la dernière petite partie, mais impossible de trouver mieux même en la retravaillant. :/
> 
> Wellan a pu réintégrer son corps car dans ma version, Jenifael ne l'a pas brûlé. … Oui, je sais, ça s'appelle prendre des libertés, mais ce passage me reste encore en travers de la gorge même au bout de quatre ans. :p


End file.
